This invention is in the field of measurement of properties of a fluid in a pipe. More particularly, it concerns fluid meters which employ one or more vibrating tubes containing a measurement fluid and which accommodate displacement of the measurement tubes relative to the mounting structure due to changes in fluid or environment temperature or changes in the forces which attach the device to external pipes or other equipment.